


Variations on a Theme

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created for the <a href="http://starskyhutcharchive.net/solstice/2015/">Starsky & Hutch Solstice Calendar</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a Theme

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flamingo and her fearless crew of minions for hosting the Solstice Calendar!


End file.
